Happy Birthday Harry
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Harry's goes home early to a well dressed birthday surprise.


**Title:** Happy Birthday Harry  
**Author: ****0idontknow0**  
**Prompt Number: #**34 submitted b **praevarus**  
**Kink Showcased: **Cross-dressing  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco  
**Summary:** Harry's goes home early to a well dressed birthday surprise.  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** Uh, cross-dressing, blow job, switching... I think that's about it really. Anything else will be covered in the tags that I probably didn't realize applied until I looked through the super long list of kinks.  
**Word Count: **~2400  
**Author's Notes: **Thanks to **asnq8** for the beta and to **praevarus** for the lovely prompt. I'm gonna go with PWP for genre because I have no idea what else this could be haha. Hope you like it. =D

*written for hp_kinkfest

* * *

"Godric," Harry breathed, as his eyes raked Draco's body.

He had just gotten home from work and went into their bedroom only to be, graciously, met with the sight of his boyfriend adjusting thigh highs on his legs. Draco's hair, while in no way long, had been styled in an effeminate way. The blonde wore a cerulean blue corset, with black lace accents, that hugged his slim frame and narrowed his waist just a touch, a pair of black lace knickers, the black thigh highs that were held up by garter straps and came attached to the corset as well as a pair of black heels that made Harry wonder at how the man was even standing.

"Harry," Draco smiled. "Home early?"

"I- yes," he stammered. He took a breath and swallowed. "Draco what are you..."

"It's your birthday," Draco purred, as he sauntered (because it was all he ever did in heels) over. "I was going to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," Harry said, as he took Draco's hand and pulled him forwards. The blonde had even gone so far as to paint his nails. "And impressed."

Draco smirked and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to finish getting dressed. You should get ready for dinner," the blonde said.

Harry pulled the man against him and kissed him. "Want you first," he murmured against soft lips.

"After dinner," Draco said, stepping back.

"Before," Harry pressed, glancing down Draco's body and running a hand up his flank and against the lace.

"We're going to have dinner and I'm going to spoil you," Draco said sternly. "So have a shower and then it's into the dining room with you."

"I'm randy," he complained, but Draco only looked at him pointedly. "Prat."

"I know. Now off with you," Draco shooed.

With a reluctant sigh Harry nodded and went shower. He could not help having a wank while knowing Draco was dressed as he was.

* * *

When Harry went to the dining room he had to stop and take Draco in once more. The blonde had slipped on a simple black cocktail dress, a pair of modest earrings and applied had a bit make-up, enough to look fetching but not over the top.

The blonde had just finished setting the table and went over to Harry to pull him towards his seat. Draco unfolded Harry's napkin and laid it over his lap for him, smoothing it out before moving to dim the lights and ignite the candles that were at the table. They ate and Harry blatantly ogled Draco. He was not used to having to wait this long to get the man out of a dress. At the end of the meal Draco collected the dishes while Harry fought a rather persistent erection. Having Draco feed him, and vice versa, had been ridiculously arousing, especially since the blonde had sucked Harry's fingers in a few times and licked teasingly at them, his mouth hot and moist.

Harry was amazed that he had not already jumped the blonde.

When Draco came back he had a saucer in hand. He sauntered over to Harry and perched on the table. "Treacle, Harry?" the man asked, lowering the saucer so Harry could see the miniature tart.

Harry was a bit preoccupied with eyeing Draco's thighs and the sliver of skin that peeked out when the dress rode up to offer an answer. He ran a hand over the lace at the top of the stockings without thinking.

Draco guided his chin up and smiled at him before bringing a slice of the treacle to his lips. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco to feed him his dessert.

"How was dinner?" Draco asked when they were on the last piece of the treacle.

"It was maddening," Harry said, caressing Draco's thighs. "I loved it." He opened his mouth for the dessert and Draco smiled at him.

"Good," the blonde said, before setting the saucer aside and sliding onto Harry's lap to snog him. "Mmm, that treacle is... lovely."

Harry moaned and nodded as he eagerly pulled Draco closer. The blonde smirked against his mouth.

"Impatient are we?" Draco murmured, rolling his hips.

"I've been _very_ patient, thank you very much," he said, flexing his hips to meet Draco's and sighing at the slight relief his cock was receiving.

"Indeed," Draco said, as he shimmied his hips slightly.

Harry groaned from the movement and bit at Draco's neck. The blonde got up and turned his back to Harry before moving between his legs and sitting back onto his lap. He held onto Harry's knees for support as he ground and rolled, his spine undulating with a tantalizing fluidity. Harry followed Draco's movements and ran a hand up his back to feel the muscles and the bones shift under his palm. Harry moaned at the friction between them and slipped his hand under his boyfriend's dress. Draco gasped and began to rock forwards into the touch; his erection was pressed firmly against his stomach by the tight lace knickers he wore. The blonde spread and his legs leaned back so that Harry could palm and stroke him more easily and so that he could capture Harry's lips.

They continued like that until they were basically dry humping one another, Draco's dress having ridden up so that Harry could see the knickers that were underneath it. Eventually Draco got up and turned to snog him. They tilted their heads for easier access and let their tongues flick and glide along familiar territory.

Harrye palmed Draco's erection and the blonde bucked into his touch as they snogged. Draco undid Harry's shirt and they paused in their movements to pull it off and toss it aside. While Draco kissed and nipped at his neck, Harry undid his belt and trousers and pulled himself out. He found Draco's zipper and pulled it down before he tugged the blonde's dress up. Draco straightened and pulled the cloth over his head.

Harry paused to take an appreciative look at Draco's body, all trussed up and aching for him; his flushed cock more than peeking out of the lacy knickers.

"Stunning," he husked, as he trailed his hand along the man's body.

Draco winked at him and bent to give Harry a kiss before he perched on the edge of the table and bent to suck Harry's cock in. Draco could have gone on his knees and made the job a lot easier but Harry appreciated the display of flexibility and the lines of Draco's body in that position, the man knew it too. He moaned as he was engulfed in heat and held Draco's fringe back so that he could get a good look at the blonde's face and the peach coloured lips stretched around him.

_That _has_ to be enchanted lipstick_, he thought.

Before Harry could think any further on how Draco's lipstick managed not to get smeared the blonde's eyes flicked towards him and Draco watched him intently as he worked his mouth and hand, sucking and wanking Harry deftly. The blonde pulled slowly away with a long suck and stopped at the head to lave at it while he stroked the shaft and used his other hand to massage Harry's balls. His tongue swirled over the head and glided up and down the slit before Harry was swallowed once more with a powerful suck. He moaned and his hand clenched the hair he held. Draco let out a displeased groan and pinched his hand sharply.

"Sorry," Harry gasped, as he loosened his grip and ran his hand through fine blonde hair.

Draco moved back up to the head of Harry's cock and flicked his tongue at it then teased at the opening with his tongue before Harry felt his cock slide to the back of the blonde's throat and the pressure of Draco's swallowing pressed at him repeatedly. Harry had to stop him when he felt himself nearing the edge.

Draco moved to kiss him, his lipstick still ridiculously pristine and his lips wet with saliva.

"Knickers," Draco breathed, as he sat up.

With a lick of his lips Harry leaned forwards and mouthed Draco through the thin fabric. He licked along the exposed length and slipped his fingers into the garment before pulling it down, Draco had put them on over the garter and Harry absolutely loved him for it.

"Fuck," Harry muttered when he saw the cock ring.

"Soon," Draco said, as he stepped out of the cloth and turned, leaning forwards on the table and arching his back so that Harry had an even better view of his arse- and the glass plug that was inside of him. Harry groaned and kneaded Draco's arse as he stared at the plug and the pinkness of Draco's insides that it revealed.

"You're going to kill me," he muttered, as his cock twitched.

Harry pressed a thumb to the toy and Draco pushed back against the pressure. He twisted and tugged at the plug teasingly and the blonde squirmed in front of him. Harry pulled the plug out slowly and watched the muscles stretch and then close around the tapered head before carefully casting the toy aside. Draco was already slick and waiting for him so Harry did not need to worry about preparing him. He got up and turned the blonde around before snogging him and lifting him onto the table. Harry shoved his trousers and pants down and nudged at his boyfriend's legs. Draco spread eagerly and reached a hand down to guide Harry's cock to its target.

Harry pressed himself inside the man and they moaned into each other's mouths as Harry pushed past the ring of muscles. Draco's hands wound around Harry's neck as he arched and hissed a 'yes'. Once he was rooted inside silky heat Harry ground his hips and Draco locked his legs at the back of Harry's thighs. He felt the back of Draco's heels on his skin and he gave a sharp thrust of his hips in appreciation.

"More," Draco gasped.

After a few sharp thrusts Harry was pumping his hips and Draco picked up his rhythm. The blonde groaned and gasped and pumped his cock as Harry fucked him. As they shagged the stockings rubbed deliciously against Harry's skin and one of Draco's nipples kept peeking out from under the corset teasingly. He groaned leaned down to nip at the blonde's neck before bringing Draco's legs up onto his shoulders. He pulled the man further down the table and pressed in deep.

"_Ah_!" Draco cried, bucking.

Harry pounded away at the blonde and panted as sweat slicked his skin. He bit at the blonde's neck and shoulders sharply and let out a moan when he felt his orgasm building. He slammed his hips forwards as he pulled the man down the table once more.

Draco whimpered and pressed a hand to his hip. "To deep," he gasped.

"Got carried away," he panted, grinding his hips and kissing one of Draco's stocking clad legs as he ran a hand up the blonde's body.

Harry snogged Draco briefly before he sat up and lifted the blonde's legs off of his shoulders and held them together, causing Draco to tighten around him and preventing himself from going too deep inside the man. The blonde hummed and crossed his ankles as he kept his legs upright. Harry held onto Draco's hips as he rocked inside of him. He began to fuck him in earnest as he sought completion.

"How's that?" he asked. "Better?"

"Yes," Draco moaned, wanking himself and nodding absently.

"Good- ah- ahn," Harry grunted with his thrusts. He nipped and kissed at Draco's leg. "Almost."

"Cum, Harry," Draco gasped. "Give it to me- _Ah, yes_. Fuck."

With a cry Harry came. His balls drew up, his cock twitched and he pulsed his load into Draco as his body tensed and his hips bucked. Harry pulled out, cock still pulsing, and wanked himself as he turned and bent over the chair while Draco got himself off of the table. The blonde muttered a familiar spell and Harry was lubed and ready for him. Once he got on his feet Draco wasted no time in penetrating Harry.

He moaned and rocked back as the blonde flexed his hips. He loved it when Draco was all dressed up and fucking him.

The blonde quickly set a brutal pace and held onto Harry's shoulders as he pounded into him, finding his prostate with practised ease. Harry had no time to completely recover from his orgasm and he moaned at the continued stimulation.

Draco pulled almost all the way out and then slammed into him hard.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out, his body jolting.

The blonde repeated the motion again.

"_Ahn_!"

And again.

"_Yes_!"

And _again_.

"_Draco_!"

His boyfriend picked the pace back up and Harry felt his legs trembling from the onslaught of stimulation, his limp cock twitching eagerly despite the inability to become erect so soon. He looked behind him and moaned at the sight of Draco fucking him while still in the corset, stockings and heels. He squirmed, he shuddered and his balls contracted repeatedly. His legs barely kept him up but the rest of his body wanted to thrust back for more. Draco must have noticed his predicament because he held him tight and carefully lowered them to the floor, shoving the chair aside so that Harry could lean forwards on his forearms.

The blonde pressed a hand to the small of his back and rolled in and out of him in long, slow strokes before sliding his hand down to Harry's shoulder and going at him vigorously. The blonde reached around and gave Harry's cock a squeeze and a tug. It was almost too much stimulation for him to take and he both wanted it and wanted to get away from it at the same time but the former outweighed the latter.

At some point Draco had begun kissing at his neck and shoulders as he came and pulsed into Harry. He had barely noticed it happening until he felt a slick heat inside of him and heard the way that Draco was mewling. He was too occupied with the tremors of his body, the way his prostate ached with pleasure and the sensations that ran straight to his cock when Draco hit it to notice much else.

Draco ran a hand soothingly up and down Harry's abdomen and along his flank before he threaded their hands together while Harry shook and moaned and whimpered in the aftermath. The blonde laid a few kisses on his neck and shoulders before kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco murmured into his ear.

Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
